villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Crafter
Dark Crafter (in Japanese: ダーククラフター, Dāku Kurafutā) is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2015 Wii U game Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. He is the one who possessed Claycia (who was thought to be the main antagonist while she was under his control), and forced her to drain the color from Dream Land. Biography Very little is known about Dark Crafter's origin. It is unknown where he came from or why he seeks to steal all colors. Prior to the start of the game, Dark Crafter possessed Claycia to do his bidding of stealing colors and using her sculpting skills to build an army. When Claycia, the one he possesses, is defeated, the sunglasses he possess with her falls off. Angry that he lost control over her, Dark Crafter emerges from the sunglasses and flies off to steal all the colors himself. Little did he know, Claycia and Elline transform Kirby into a rocket and send him chasing after the monster. Kirby and Dark Crafter have a long battle between each other. Kirby eventually wins, Dark Crafter magically explodes, and Claycia and Elline restore the colors that Dark Crafter stole from Popstar. Boss Battle Dark Crafter soars diagonally through the cosmos. He attacks by launching mines from his sunglasses at Kirby Rocket. The mines are often released individually, in straight rows, or in ring formations. To attack Dark Crafter, Kirby must dodge the mines and collect the 10-Stars Dark Crafter flies past. After collecting 100 Point Stars, Kirby can Star Dash into Dark Crafter, damaging him. Each hit affected to Dark Crafter causes him to lose color and release more mines. Once he is hit three times, he loses all of his color and explodes. Appearance Dark Crafter is a giant multicolored cloud-like blob with a giant eye and two floating hands that release magenta smoke every time he moves. He also has what appears to be tiny magenta sunglasses above his eye. When Kirby hits him, some parts of him revert to his true, Dark Matter-like appearance. Gallery Dark Crafter Figurine.jpg|Dark Crafter's figurine. Bad Boss Brothers.png|Dark Crafter with the other final bosses. Trivia *Dark Crafter lets out a chuckle whenever Kirby is damaged during the battle. *After Kirby Rocket hits Dark Crafter twice, the only colors that remain on his body are the three primary colors: red, yellow, and blue. *Dark Crafter is speculated to be a form of Dark Matter; having a single eye, being black in color (albeit covered in rainbow blobs), possessing an individual, assaulting a planet with the goal to take over the universe, having a final battle that takes place in outer space or a very high altitude (the former in this case), and that "Crafter" partially rhymes with "Matter." *Dark Crafter is the third main antagonist in the Kirby franchise that consists of any form of art, which he is made of clay. **Drawcia is a paintbrush while Yin-Yarn is made out of yarn. Navigation Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry